Genjutsu Crystal Chronicles: Book One
by SSanatobaJR
Summary: It is discovered that many realities and worlds are connected through a single powerful crystal, the remains of an ancient war that now seems to not have taken place. And evil has gotten its hands on it. Can heroes from across many realities ban together to save the entire multiverse? Naruto, TMNT, Bleach, Avengers, Gargoyles, Fullmetal Alchemist, Mighty Ducks, Sonic, and more...
1. Prologue 1

**Genjutsu Crystal Chronicles**

Prologue 1: Mystery

_Once, a long time ago, there was a great war, a terrible war, that crossed over into many realities, over many different worlds. It was long and cost innumerable lives. Whole worlds were destroyed, entire cultures and people wiped out of existence. But now, that war never took place and none remember it. But a device of great power from that long lost war, a large, beautiful, indestructible and terrible crystal, that now was never created, survived..._

_ This crystal, this device of terrible lost power, is known as the Secret Genjutsu Crystal and it is housed in a secret temple in a reality that to this day still suffers from the terrible effects of the great war, even though it no longer even took place. But the people living on this world know something happened. And they know the crystal is somehow responsible. But none know how..._

_Still there are those who would try to use the crystal's unknown powers, to fight wars, to conquer or just to see what it does. New wars are being fought for it and the crystal must be protected from them. But just one misguided person has the potential to destroy everything..._


	2. Prologue 2

**Genjutsu Crystal Chronicles**

Prologue 2: Siblings

The night was dark and the wind howling, beating against the great mountain tops overhead. The lightning was flashing in great meandering arcs across the sky and the clouds above were dark and ominous, hovering over the strange mountain valley forest. The mountain peaks above were dark and bare, as rough and as rugged as one could possibly imagine. The lightning bolts would illuminate their sharp spires and fractured, craggy surfaces every few moments. And the wind would howl among them each time a gust roared down from the heavens. It was a real nightmare of a storm raging overhead as the two siblings crawled through the gnarled and crowded undergrowth of the half dead, half mutated forest.

But the siblings continued their climb despite the storm. They had to. Up through the forest and around the jutting spires they continued. Not a word was spoken, not a change in their pace or even a change in the hard looks on their faces. The brother led the way, confident of where he was going, at least for now and confident his sister would follow.

As they finally reached the tree line and mounted a rocky ridge, thrust down from the high mountain they were climbing, the sister stopped and turned around, to look down on the brightly lit city far bellow her. Its spires and defensive walls were all brightly lit and shining, a beacon in the darkness of the world. It was her only home and it guarded the mouth of the valley bellow. From here, so far up and away, it look like no more that a large group of fireflies all clustered together for the night, peaceful and serene. The city looked so safe right now , like nothing was wrong in the world. But as lightning once again lit up the sky above, it illuminated the wet tears running down the sister's cheek. And the wicked, corrupted forest around her was a reminder that something was up. No one ever ventured up here unless something was very wrong. She turned back to follow her brother up to the watch tower.

She knew something was going on this night, but she did not know what or why. Her brother had suddenly rushed into her room in the middle of the night, waking her from a deep sleep, and urgently telling her that she needed to get dressed and lead him to the temple. That it was a matter of life and death for their mother, the priestess. He wanted her to lead him to their mother's temple in order to protect her.

But then, without calling any of the guards, or their father the king, her brother had whisked her out of the city through tunnels she never knew existed and out into the cold night. She had barely had time to get dressed and grab her coat. And her brother had not said much since except to urge her onward, that they needed to hurry.

He at least knew how to get to the ruins of the high watch tower, which was where he was leading them now. But from there, Mogo was in the dark. Only his sister Michi and their mother knew how to find the temple. And their mother was up at the temple right now, though she was supposed to have been back last night. So the only one to lead Mogo there was Michi.

The ancient tower ruins could be seen above them now. Michi's mother had told her it had once been the guardian tower for the temple before their father had built the grand city at the entrance to the valley. Since then, no one had used the tower. And it was the marker that told others that no one but the priestesses were allowed any closer to the temple. It was a failing stone spire at the top of the ridge, its top portion having collapsed, leaving a pile of stones around the base structure.

As they finally reached the base of the ruined tower, Michi again tried to get some sense of what was happening from her brother.

"Mogo, what is going on? Why must we rush to the temple?" She sobbed, hoping he heard her over the wind.

"Mother is in danger and we must protect her. She didn't return and the city has failed in its defense of the sacred valley." He responded, still with no more info. "We must hurry, Michi! Where do we go from here?"

Michi was barely 10, too young to be out this night, or to be leading anyone to the temple, which was forbidden anyway. But this was her 15 year old brother whom she trusted. She had had only just begun preistess training and only just learned how to find the temple. But she had a good memory. Still, it was dark and she had trained during the day.

"Um, I, uh, I think we need to find the stone pillars first. I cant see them from here, so we will need to search around."

...

Michi's memory had been proven very accurate, as usual. And even in the dark they slowly found their way to the temple base, hidden high in the mountain ridges. But it had still taken all night and the eastern horizon was getting lighter, thanks to the approaching sun. But the storm had also seemed tto subside as the clouds began to break. But there was still a foreboding in the air.

In the coming light, the low step pyramid style temple, nestled down in between tow ridges of rock on the highest peak in the area, began to shone with a golden light. Its special stone faces looking as if they were made of crystalline gold. Mogo stopped and just starred for a moment in awe. He had never seen it before.

But even though they had made it, Michi was crying uncontrollably now. Her brother had not been happy about it taking so long and had been harsh with her. He had never done that to her before. And she was convinced they were too late as well. What if they were too late to save their mother?

But as Michi and Mogo bounded up the long stairway and burst through the temple's front doors, eire silence greeted them from the front chamber. No one was here. And nothing looked amiss either. All of the temples ornate furnishings were untouched and where they always had been.

"Mogo, where is mother? What is going on?" Michi cried.

Mogo rushed ahead into the great hall beyond the entry chamber.

"Michi, mother must be in the crystal room, we must hurry. She is in trouble!" He responded.

"But no one is allowed in there, Mogo! It is the safest room in the temple. No one could get at her in there!" Michi rushed after him.

Mogo acted like he hadn't heard her.

"You must open the sealed door, Michi. It is the only way to save mom."

"But Mogo..." she started, but he cut her off.

"No buts. You must do it. For mom! There is no other way."

As they reached the special door in the far wall of the hall chamber, Michi faltered. Mogo was pushing her to do this, even though it was against the rules. And there was no sign that anyone was here. Their mother normally had several servant priestesses up here with her even though they were forbidden to come up on their own. But there no signs of anyone. Not even any sign that there was any danger here.

But what reason would her older brother have to lie to her?

"Ok, Mogo," she said in a small voice and then ever so slightly, she began to sing.

It was a special song, hollow and eire, like nothing else. But it was the special priestesses song that unsealed the forbidden chamber. And only a priestess could sing it. It was one of the first things their mother had taught Michi for her training. And she was not supposed to be singing it. The song continued for several minutes, before Michi finally stopped, out of breath and even more frightened for having disobeyed their mother's instructions.

The with a loud crack and a deep rumble, the mighty magic doors to the crystal chamber began to swing outward, opening up for the priestess in training and her brother.

Without a word or explanation, Mogo suddenly bolted down the dark passage beyond the door, leaving behind his startled sister.

"Mogo! Wait!"

With still no response from her brother, Michi hesitantly followed her brother down the passage, afraid of what she might find in the chamber beyond.

But when she arrived at the chamber entrance, several things became very clear. Her mother really was not here. In fact, there was no one in the chamber but her brother and her. He HAD lied to her. And he was already climbing up on the forbidden altar where the great crystal hovered in a magical light. Just to touch that alter was an automatic death sentence, even for a priestess. And her brother knew that.

He had betrayed her. He must be after the crystal. But why?

Michi shrieked in horror upon realization. She may have only been 10, but she still understood enough.

"Brother, don't do this! You mustn't touch the crystal! Why are you doing this?" she cried.

Two feet from the crystal, he stopped and stood with his back to her. For a moment hope flared within Michi, hope that her brother had come to his senses. But when he turned around, that hope faded into sheer terror deep down in her heart. Even without touching the crystal, he had begun to change in appearance just from being near it. His once handsome, kind face was now hard and terrifying, filled with malice and greed. He had an evil sneer on his face and glared down at her.

"Why, you ask? Why would I do this?" He paused for dramatics and raised his arms. "Why not? All these years our 'great' father has had such a powerful item in his possession, one which he could have used to defend our people from all the evil tribes of this world and yet he has been afraid to use it!"

"Father has been protecting people from this item! From those that would use it! It can't be safely used!" she suddenly found the strength to holler back. "It will destroy us all!"

"Only weak minds believe that." Mogo retorted. "No longer will I allow our father's cowardice to cost us the precious lives of our people. I will use the crystal and will ride for to vanquish our enemies. Then all will see I was right!" He turned back to grab the strange crystal.

"STOP!"

A female voice rang out from the shadows of the passage behind Michi. It made both of them jump in surprise and wheel around.

"Mother!" Michi cried in relief as she turned to see her mother emerge from the passages shadows.

But Mogo looked at her in rage, knowing he had been caught and that she would try to stop him.

"You can't stop me mother." He said defiantly. "I will have the crystal and I will use it. How did you find out about my plans so quickly? You were supposed to be in the city."

"Mother! He tricked me! He made me lead him here saying you were in trouble. I'm so sorry! I didn't know..." Michi ran up to her mother and threw her arms around the woman's waits.

Their mother looked down and put her arms around her daughter's shoulders and proceeded to comfort her.

"It's alright Michi, you didn't know. You are still new to this. Nobody knew your bother would betray us like this. I had left the city and gone up into the watchtower to study the storm. It foretold of something bad happening. I saw you two pass by and followed you here, waiting to see what you two would do."

Mogo let out a defiant laugh.

"Betray you? You have betrayed us! Too many have died and yet more will die, unless we squash our fear of this object and use it! I will save us!" Mogo cried, believing every word he had just said.

Priestess Jan'tel looked up at her son, saw the misguided defiance in his eyes and responded in turn.

"My son, you have defied the law of the land, tricked your younger sister into bringing you here and attempted to steal the forbidden crystal. You have two choices now, death or exile. The crystal cannot be used. The last time it was used, no one remembers because they were all destroyed. That is why none may even touch it."

"I am stronger than any of them! I will prevail!" Mogo wheel back around and lunged for the crystal.

But before he could touch it, the priestess uttered some strange words and the crystal instantly illuminated. Just as Mogo's outstretched fingers made contact, a beam of light bust out and struck him in the chest. He disappeared in a ball of light.

Michi shrieked, horrified. Her brother was gone.


	3. Prologue 3 (Incomplete)

**Genjutsu Crystal Chronicles**

Prologue 3: Rectigor Rises

Only years later did Michi learn what had happened to her brother and why he had betrayed them. It had turned out that Mogo had been given some writings from an ancient warrior who had wanted to use the crystal to fight for his people. That warrior had fought against their great grand father and in the end had failed to steal the stone from the temple. This warrior had gone into hiding but had put his thoughts and story down on a scroll. When Mogo was 11, he had gone on a trip with his uncle. During that trip, a strange shaman had given those writings to Mogo as a gift and Mogo had studied those writings ever since, supposedly to learn about what the kingdoms enemies were thinking. He wanted to be a good king some and follow in their father's shoes. But ultimately, Mogo had begun to believe in the lies the ancient warrior had put in words instead of what his people believed. Thus he had fallen and betrayed them.

And though Michi had believed her brother killed that day, her mother eventually confided in her that Mogo was not dead, but had been transported to another dimension using the power of the crystal. It was a dimension that had long ago been created by some unknown force as a prison, where criminals could be transported to and could never supposedly escape. It was known by many names, the null void, the negative zone, dimension x and many more. There Mogo had been exiled.

But, Michi's mother warned her, Mogo was more powerful than anyone had realized and was immensely resourceful. That is why no one had realized he had turn against them even though it had happened ears before. And she feared that one day he might escape from his prison.

...

Priestess Michi was now 25, and she was still in training to be the head priestess one day, she was second only to her mother, the current head priestess. She had grown much since her brother's betrayal, but it still haunted her.


	4. Part 1 Chapter 1 (Incomplete)

**Genjutsu Crystal Chronicles**

Chapter 1: Visitor in Town

_TMNT 2007_

The night was dark, ominously so, with suspicious looking clouds overhead, though the citizens of New York City couldn't tell it. And many didn't care. They busily went about their business, passing up and down Broadway, watch the giant video screens and looking at all the brightly lit signs. Or watching the latest game at Madison Square Gardens. Many more were working late in fully illuminated offices and yet others were trolling the countless shops and bars open late throughout the city, scattered amongst the tall skyscrapers and the many suburbs. This was after all, the city that never sleeps.

But due to all the bright lights on the island, no one felt the ominous darkness. They were oblivious to what was about to happen.

Jets were still flying into JFK International Airport, cars still backed up on the main thoroughfares. To most people, the night seemed like any other. But to the city's night time guardians, something seemed out of place. They knew something was up, they were trained to know this. They just didn't know what.

Outside the big city and all its suburbs, far from the bright lights and many people, sat a small, old warehouse near a stream, abandoned and forgotten. Nobody had remembered it in years. Suddenly, the air began to ripple around the old structure and it began to fade into nothingness. Soon only an empty field remained. Now no one ever would remember it. Now it had never existed.

It had begun but no one yet had any idea.

Not far from the 7th Ave. and West 122th Street intersection, in an apartment neighborhood, another anomaly was forming. Before, the neighborhood was clean and well taken care of. And mostly occupied. Plenty of local shops and very few vacant apartment buildings. After the shimmering air vanished, it was dirty, mostly abandoned and most of the apartment buildings and shops were all boarded up. It was now filthy and was the perfect breeding ground for trouble. No sane person ever ventured into this part of town. And no one remembered what it had been like before.

A very desperate cry could be heard for several block. A woman had tried to follow a shortcut through this part of town instead of going around like others did. Now she was lost and fleeing up a dark ally way, scared for her life. Her name was Kris and she was regretting her choice. Close on her tail were three men, all three were grungy thugs, prepared to do their worst. The woman turned an ally corner ran out from between two brick buildings out onto a dark side street, the street lights down at the intersection shining brightly enough to make her blink, but not enough to really light the side street. The men that were waiting Kris there were not cops. There stood four more thugs just down the street a few yards. They had been waiting for her to come that way. She screamed and bolted for another ally across the street just as the three following her exited the ally behind her. All men present unfortunately followed her into the next ally way.

But someone else several blocks away had heard her scream.

This new ally was far darker that the previous one had been and Kris could see almost nothing after the lights out on the streets. But the silhouettes of the men following her were clearly visible, blocking the way behind her. Kris rushed down the alley way, desperate to find a way out, but all she found was solid brick walls on either side.

But then it got worse. Kris ran face first into a dead end. Another brick wall in front of her. Brick walls on either side. And greedy, nasty men blocking the way behind.

They had tricked her into running in here.

And now they were snickering and laughing at her as they closed in and she cried in frustration, clawing at the wall in desperation trying to find some way out or over the wall in the dark. But in resignation and fear Kris finally curled up in a corner, begging the men for mercy. But they continued to get closer and closer, laughing at her distress, their minds filled with sick thoughts.

Kris readied herself to try and fight her way through the men, to fight for her life. But she already knew she was not strong enough. She resigned herself to go down fighting.

No matter how fast he came, the hero was not going to make it in time.

All looked lost.

But suddenly there was a huge and blinding bolt of light that flashed in and struck down right on the few feet of pavement that still separated the men from their victim. The light enough stunned and blinded the men, but add to that the immense boom that also accompanied it, like a huge lightning strike and the added thunder, the men were knocked off their feet and thrown back down the alley a few steps, all dazed.

Even Kris was unsure what had happened, dazed and unable to see. But she heard a voice, feminine and concerned with her well being.

The voice had to repeat what it said, louder and more assertive before the young woman understood what it said.

"Are you alright?"

Kris still could not respond and couldn't see who this new arrival was. Her vision was still white.

"I'm a friend. My name is Luthinea. Are you ok?" the voice asked again, a hand resting on Kris' shoulder.

Kris finally nodded, but it still took her a few moments to form the words as her vision started clearing.

"Y-yeah, I t-think I'm ok. W-what happened?"

Kris looked up and saw the face of another young woman. But this newcomer's face was a bit hardened, filled with tension and covered with black hear with dark red highlights, in a wild style she had never seen before. And the newcomer wore strange black clothing, like some kind of perfect form fitting futuristic armor with skulls as the shoulder pads. And Luthinea also had a skull beret in her hair and a double belt covered in little skulls. And finally her flared, spiked high heel boots finished out a look that was almost too bizarre, even for this world. At first Kris could feel her fear welling up inside her again.

But Kris could see in Luthinea's eyes the concern for her, a wanting to protect her and make sure she was safe and her fear abated.

It was at this point that Kris realized there was still light in the alley, illuminating the scene, though it was fading. The light came from a pendent hanging from this savior's elaborate skull choker, which was even stranger than this arrival's cloths. Especially since it was glowing. Or maybe fading. Kris wasn't sure.

"If you can you better leave now, before things get messy," the newcomer said as she helped the Kris to her feet.

The men were starting to regain consciousness, and starting to move again. Kris knew she did not want to be there anymore.

"O-ok," she stammered and fumbling, used her hand to follow the left alley wall out to the street. From there she broke into a stumbling run to escape that neighborhood.

By the time she had left, the men were starting to climb to their feet, angry with this newcomer for interfering with their sick fun. But the light had completely faded from Luthinea's necklace now and so the men could not see the malice, the hatred and disgust that had filled the newcomers eyes. It was like an intense flame, almost visible behind her pupils. If Kris had stayed and had seen her savior's eyes now, she would have recoiled in terror.

Before the men could react, Luthinea threw herself at them screaming "I'LL TEACH YOU MONSTERS A LESSON YOU WILL NEVER FORGET!"

...

By the time the hero finally arrived, driving up on his bike just a few moments later, it was all over. He had seen Kris running away, down one of the other streets, back to safety, but his instincts knew this was where everything was going down. The offenders, beaten almost to a pulp and tied up, were piled in the alley just like the garbage they were, waiting for the police, like garbage men, to come along and haul them away.

As Luthinea exited the alleyway and stepped onto the street, the hero dismounted his bike. His eyes were very much accustomed to darkness and,even hidden under his special metal helmet, he could easily discern the pile of ruffians in the alley.

"You ever heard of restraint, lady?" he asked in his rough voice. "Even I am rough with them, but those guys look like they could use medical help."

Her remark was just as curt.

"Then I suggest next time you get here in time and not force me to dirty my hands and be diverted from my mission. What are you, a local hero? Or a lazy costume wearing freak?"

"Why you...! That is uncalled for! Didn't your mama ever teach you some manners?" he irately responded.

"Did yours ever buy you an alarm and teach you to be on time? Or did you grow up in the zoo and is that why you're dressed up as a big metal turtle?" she responded.

At that he had enough. No one insulted him and his suit.

"Ok little missy, looks like I'll need to be the one to teach you some manners myself."

He released the special chains he had hidden in the metal compartments on his wrist armor. The loose weapon ends of them dropped down and clanked on the road. He meant business.

"Ooooo, I'm so scared. But I don't have time for this. I must find four true heroes and complete my mission. I can't stop for hot-tempered wannabes."

She turned and started to step away. But the hero was furious.

"Hold it right there, missy!"

The hero twirled and threw his right chain trying to catch the strange woman off guard and trying to wrap the chain around her. He was sure she wouldn't see it in time. But he was the one surprised.

Luthinea suddenly bent backwards, with her hands on the ground, easily ducking under the chain and showing off her hidden flexibility. The hero immediately threw the second chain, trying to catch her from the other way, but she leaped into the air in a strange twirl/somersault jump and landed all the way across the street on one foot facing away from him. The hero had never seen anything quite like it.

She twirled around faster than than the hero thought possible and assumed a strange martial arts fighting stance.

"So that's the way you want it, wannabe? Fine I'll humor you."

Uh-oh, thought the hero.

As the strange woman leaped into the air and came flying at him with incredible speed, the hero Raphael knew he was in trouble.

Too late he was realizing that tonight was not a good night to be the Night Watcher. He should have listened to his brother's and left his bulky, heavy armor at home.

And as this wild woman's knee met his chest armor, the hero knew the Night Watcher was too slow to even escape. Then everything went white.

By the time Raph's senses cleared, he was lying with his back on the pavement almost in the middle of the next intersection, his armor chest plate severely dented in and his own front shell was numb. But everything else hurt.

Raph rolled onto his knees and looked back down the side street. This strange woman Luthinea, was standing where he and his bike had been just moments before. And between them rubble littered the roadway. At first Raph was confused as to where it had come from, but then he glanced to his left and understood what had happened. On the left side of the street, a boarded up apartment building now had a big hole where a side wall used to be. And the mangled remains of his bike now rested inside the bedroom of a first story apartment. He must have bounced off of the wall, weakening it and then seconds after his bike punched through.

This stranger's strength was staggering. Literally.

After all, Raph painfully staggered to his feet.

"Ouch. I sure wasn't expecting that. You pack quite a punch, miss."

"Are you going to stand down and let me get on with my job?"

"I may have taken quite a hit, but it will still take more than that, little missy, to make me back down.


	5. Part 1 Chapter 2 (Incomplete)

It was a quite morning in Konoha. Residents got up and went about their day as usual. Nothing seemed amiss.

At least at first.


End file.
